


she thinks

by oldficsofryukogo (ryukogo)



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Gen, character introspection, this is a five year old thinking about things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukogo/pseuds/oldficsofryukogo
Summary: Madison thinks about life before the cage.
Kudos: 14





	she thinks

She thinks about life before the cage.

She thinks about the world beyond the glass walls that kept her there, thinks about the green grass of their school and the towering corinthian columns that lined both sides of the walkway. She thinks about the PWD ramp on the side, the beaten path towards the forest bordering the right side of the school.

She thinks about the little sewer grate on the side that she'd thought led to nowhere.

She thinks about the playground and its little sandbox, the notable beehive hanging from the only tree on the grounds. She thinks about the swingset and the rock climbing wall, and the trampoline hastily installed for more playtime opportunities.

She thinks about the dumpster and the ramp that led to the principal's office's side door, and the single green flower that always grew back there.

She thinks about the people.

She thinks about Carla, the smuggler. Felix, the snobbish twin. Ted, the softer twin. She thinks about Dr. Danner and his plant Diana, thinks about Bob and his warm smiles and greetings. She thinks about Miss Margaret, thinks about Penny the bubbly, and her mother the principal.

She thinks about Ozzy. Oh, Ozzy, sweet Ozzy.

She thinks about Ron - Ron, who's sleeping next to her curled up against the back of the stranger girl - Alice, was it? -, snoring. Oh, sweet, sentimental Ron.

She reaches up to take off her glasses and rub at the tears beading at her eyes. For a five year old, being trapped in a glass cage like this was like having your whole life taken away.

She puts on her glasses, but cannot reach past the glass.

Madison thinks about life before the cage.

Madison thinks about Ozzy.

Madison thinks about the stripes of his shirt.

Madison thinks about the hope he brought when _he _came to save them.

Madison thinks for the briefest of moments that something might go wrong.

Madison stops thinking about life beyond the cage.

Madison stops thinking.

(The monster she's become roars in response to the command issued.)


End file.
